Death city's darkest hour
by itsmetom
Summary: Hey I would like it if you read this story, what will the crew do when death city is over run by hordes of the dead well find out by reading this story, MakaxSoul and TsubakixKid rated M for language bloody gore and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing of soul eater**_

_**Hey to anyone who is taking their time to read my story I hope you enjoy it and if it wouldn't take too much of your time would you please leave a review. I didn't think that there was enough soul eater zombie fan-fiction so I thought that I would write one. :3**_

As the very few street lights that weren't smashed or rammed down started to light up the pitch black night sky and the small buzz coming from the few bulbs was mixed in with the sounds of ear popping shrieks and hordes of the un-dead swarming to their newest meal stuck to the ground. "Poor basterd. I guess the pressure of trying to live in this shit hole of a world … or what's left of it anyway" Soul muttered walking away from the window he had just been standing at when he saw some man leap from the tops of the apartment block across the road from his.

"Maka…Maka! Where are you the fucking walkers are distracted we can make a brake for kid's mansion…. Hurry the fuck up!" Soul screamed at the top of his lungs not that anyone else but Maka would have heard it seeing as everyone in the apartment block has either packed up and gone looking for safety somewhere else or ….. Dead! "Okay soul theres no need to shout you'll wake the dead" Maka said chuckling to herself.

"Okay I'm sorry, so what have you packed so far, you got everything we need."

"Yeah, I've got clothes, 6 clips of handgun ammo each and clean drinking water, where's your gun Soul?"

"It's in my holster where do you think it's going to be?"

"Good now let's set off my bikes got just enough fuel in it to get us there just as long as we don't take too many de-tour".

As soul pulled the bike round to the front of the building he scanned the roads for any type of the 3 common zombies and from what he could see there were none to be seen at all so Soul revved the engine of his bike as hard as he could as he whipped his hand gun out of the holster just in case and screamed to Maka "try not to bloody die" and Maka screamed back "I'll try Soul".

**_Sorry for the sort chapter its just the start I hope to carry it on quit a far way but it would like to know what you all think about this first chapter so I can hopefully improve my next chapter if it needs it  
><em>**

**_please review they are greatly appreciated _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the second chapter so far I hope you enjoy and please review**_

Maka pov*

As I sat there on the back of Souls bike I started to think to myself about how this happened about how the word has gone to shit that anyone who was close to me once was either in hiding from the un-dead or part of the horde as I wondered this in my head I felt a single tear begin to roll down my cheek …. SLAM …..  
>"FUUUCK!" I heard Soul say just before we both came of the bike and I flew into a wall and Soul hit his back against a lamppost.<p>

"Soul what the hell happened"

"I didn't see the basterd or I would have shot the fucker and gone round…. We hit a damn crawler"

"Well what about the bike can we still get to kids?"

"Not on this, the front tire got buckled on collision and I think its head punctured the gas tank so it looks like were walking from here and by the sound of it I think we should start running I can hear the sprinters!"

"SHIT RUN!" I screamed to Soul as we made a brake for the nearest Building that looked as if we might have been able to get into for protection. 

Soul pov*

me and Maka finally reached the boarded up house and not to soon the because the sprinters were coming up fast I tried with all my might to pull two of the planks of wood of the window so me and Maka will be able to clamber through I managed to get one off but it took all my force and all of Maka's to get the other one down we both hastily climbed threw the window without realising that the glass was smashed until I cut myself on it. 

"Thank god for that another second and we would have been one of them" I said merrily (well merrily for what was happening around) 

Maka just turned to look at me the said in a sarcastic voice "yeah, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would we"

"Wow where did that come from, I've done nothing fucking wrong"

"OH YEAH YOU'VE OBVIOUSLY DONE NOTHING WRONG WHEN YOU CRAHED THE BIKE AND MAD US HAVE TO HIDE IN AN OLD ABANDONED HOUSE!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT... FUCK YOU!" 

Maka pov* 

I stood there with rage and sadness as I watched soul growl with anger flare his teeth at me and walk upstairs.

How could he be so much of a dick, he could have gone round it and we would have been at kids manor by now, somewhere that's safe that's fortified. I don't even believe it how could I be stuck in this piece of crap. I hated it here it was damp cold and smelled like rotting flesh. "This is shit" I shouted.

The streetlights fell silent as the sun began to rise in the sky. "Wow is this early already?" I said to myself. Then it hit me I hadn't heard soul all night and just as suddenly as I thought about it I got burning pain in my chest, I went over to the corner of the room and curled up in a ball and started to cry deeply. I can't believe I just lashed out at one of the only people I have left in the world and what makes it even worse is I think I have strong feelings for him and after what I just did and said to him I don't think he will have them back I think the only thing I can do at the minuet is go and apologise to him. So I stood up and started to walk up the stairs to find the room that Soul was in. …..

_**Please review and just for informational purposes the 3 common types of zombies which are walkers – The typical type of zombie slow walking but swarms in big groups  
>sprinter – small more faster zombies not as big or strong a walkers but small and nimble<br>crawlers – about the same size as a sprinter except it is down on all fours and not as fast **_


	3. Chapter 3

ive not done this in around two years and i am not sober so lets see if i can do this.

so i stood up and started to walk up stairs once i reached the top of the starcase and was outside the room soul was in i glanced inside to find it empty,  
>i continued to open the door slowley incase he was asleep but nothing i couldent find soul, what i did find however was a ladder to the attic of the house.<br>I screamed his name at the top of my lungs praying he would reply... silence... i screamed again, still nothing. i was scared soul had disapeared and there was no way i wanted to climb into the attic alone.  
>Thinking to myself "this is by far the stupidist thing i haad ever done" i reached the top of the ladder and i felt my heart and face drop i saw soul... on the floor coated in blood with a beam against his chest,<br>so i ran towards him and threw the beam off of him, he was out cold and i couldent think of anything to make him come too then suddenly his eyes widened and i just smiled at him like an idiot.

" you idiot why would you come up here alone in the firstpalce for all you knew there could have been anything up here"

" i was mad and upset, i needed to be alone"

"but i never want you to be alone i always want to be there for you"

"it shouldent be like that i dont want you to protect me i should be the one doing that for you not putting us in stupid situations where we could both get hurt"

Fuck this i give up all you people who like reading this then good for you but it is no longer for me i use to love it but i have matured and realised its just abit sad and creepy But hell whatever floats your boat.

P.s I am very very drunk and could probobly still write better shit than most of you fucking 12 year old boys :L SAFE 


End file.
